Bimbo
by popculturerebel
Summary: 2 agents plot...to scare the crap out of a certain college student. There may be some out of character moments but worth reading. I don't own Resident Evil
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

**~Early in the evening, 17:45~**

The clandestine female spy is in her apartment, chilling with her government agent fiancé

The beautiful and mysterious spy of Chinese-American descent is busy applying nail polish on her toes while her agent lover is just using his laptop when he came across something

"Ada, you busy?"

"Busy doing my toenails, then yes"

"I wanna show you something"

"Hold on, gimme me a few minutes"

"Alright, what is it that you want to show me?"

"Here, check this out"

"Is this some kind of cheap love story that I've no interest in…?"

"Just read the details…"

"A comic eh? This looks intriguing"

During the recent events, the female spy in red and the government agent grew close and closer to one another, to the point of being playful with one another while still retaining their duties and responsibilities

"A Korean comic strip?"

"Don't worry, this ain't racist"

"Why would I think that?"

"Just tryin' to start a conversation"

"Some way to start one" she began reading the 1st half

"Bong Cheong Dong Ghost, that's a cheesy title for a comic strip"

"Meh, I don't really mind the title"

The two agents, now sitting next to each other with his arm around her waist and her hand holding his, they continue to read said comic strip

_*scrolls, scrolls*_

And after a few more scrolls…

"Whoa, well I didn't expect that to happen" she came across the first scare scene

"Hmpf, is that it, tiger?" she muttered, facing him

"Maybe…" he just smirked

"If you say so… the face creeped me out a bit, but it's the sound that really made me jump"

"Same here, the crackling sound is kinda disturbing"

_*scrolls, scrolls*_

"Is this almost over?" she's growing impatient

"A bit…"

A few more scrolls and…

"What the hell… that was indeed something"

"What can you say?"

"This is quite something, but it barely made me jump"

"Coming from you, that's no surprise"

"You know me Leon…"

"Of course I do" she chuckled, then gave him a smooch on the cheek, which he returned with a smooch on the lips

"Hey Leon"

"Yeah Ada?"

"Ever since you showed me this comic, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he thought about it, but he finally gets what she means

"Wait, lemme guess, we're gonna scare-" she cut him off by placing her finger on his lips

"You got that right handsome"

"Can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees this"

"I'm with you there"

"So when do you want to show this to her?"

"I'll let you know" she yawned

**DAY 2**

**~Mid-afternoon, 15:45~**

"Hey guys, I'm home!"

"Ashley, you're dismissed from class a bit early"

"You can say that Leon, there was an accident in one of the laboratories so we're all evacuated"

"Whoa, what happened?"

"There was a gas leakage and the stench spread everywhere in the college campus"  
"That's terrible" Ada joined in the conversation "At least you're alright"

"Yeah, I'll just change" she went to her room

"This is our chance" she rushed to tell him

"I can already tell, so what's the plan?"  
"Easy, wait until she exits her room and I'll show it to her"

"Alright, wait, what will I do?"

"If you want, well if you want only, you can pretend to comfort her"

He thought about it "Sounds a bit mean but sure I'll do it"

"Really? I was expecting otherwise"

"To be honest, her whiny and childish whimpers are really getting in to my nerves so this might be a chance for me to-"

"Get your revenge?"

"Not exactly, but as a way of getting back at her for being such a brat"

She chuckled "That's a side of you that I never knew of until now"

"But now you do" they heard the doorknob turn

"Here she comes, get ready"  
"Yeah don't worry, oh and before I forget, you might want to skip the warning so she won't get suspicious about the comic"

"Oh yeah, good thinking"

"Boy, good thing I came home early; all I wanna do is just relax after all that studying and crappy homework"

"How bad was the gas leak anyway?"

"How bad? Well, it was so bad that anything flammable would explode any minute and many of my classmates felt dizzy"

"Whoa, well how long you think it will last?"

"I've no idea, they'll let us know soon"

"Ashley, I have something cool to show you"

"Really? What is it Ada?"

"It's just a simple comic strip I found on the internet"

"Cool, let me see" both spy and the president's daughter sat next to each other, while the agent, reading an article about gun control in a newspaper, looks on to see if everything will run smoothly as planned

"This is something"

"It's from Korea"

"Alright…"

"Just scroll down until the end and you'll have to wear these"

"Why do I need to wear headphones?"

"You'll find out" with that, the blonde college student began reading the comic, unaware of what awaits her while doing so; Ada gave a wink to Leon, who returned a favor by winking back

"Why is she going home at night?"

"No idea, maybe she had a very long homework to do or something" Ada lied

She continued to scroll until…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she immediately took off the headphones

"What's wrong?"

"Something scary appeared!"

"Really?"

"YEAH LOOK!"

"Pffft, you call that scary?"

"Yeah! I ain't reading this anymore!"

"Hey, hey you're not leaving without finishing reading this comic" she grabbed her hand

"But Ada!"

"Now don't be a buzzkill, Ashley"

*sigh* "Fine…" she reluctantly puts back the headphones and continued to read against her will

"I hope that's the last scary thing to appear"

"I don't know about that"

"You mean there's more?!"

"Beats me, it's my first time seeing this too"

"But it sounds like you've seen it before"

"What I mean is, I only saw a portion of it before and I didn't read it entirely"

"You're lying!"

"Am not, now read Blondie…"

_*scrolls, scrolls*_

"I really hope that nothing scary will appear again"

"The more you say that, the more chance it'll happen" she warned her, albeit jokingly, though not shown in her tone; Leon's starting to chuckle a bit at the situation, though he tried to cover it up as not to ruin Ada's plan

Scroll by scroll, Ashley gets nervous and more nervous as she scrolls down further

Each continuous scroll she makes, she braces herself for the worse.

"I hope it's almost over" she muttered, as she noticed that she's nearing the end of the comic

"Same here" Ada "hoped" so too when in fact she's ready to see Ashley get scared again

"_She's almost there, and once she does, the moment will be priceless!"_

"So far, so good"

"Feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, though still cautious"

"Mhm…" she secretly increased the volume without her knowing

*noticing the scroll bar* "Finally, I'm almost done reading-"

She fell for the 2nd and final scare of the comic strip….making her scream her lungs out than never before…. not to mention falling off her seat

Like a little child running for her mommy, she sprinted inside her room

"Ashley, come on out, it's just a picture"

"Just a picture?! It almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Quit acting like a kid Ashley, you're a college student for crying out loud" he reminded her; both hide their laughter

"As if you're talking to a brat at a daycare center"

"We're not in one, but she's a guaranteed brat" she whispered

"Hey Leon, I got an idea…"

"Lemme hear it"  
_*soft whispers*_

"I was just thinking the same thing"

"DO IT!" _*chuckles*_

"Ashley, I think you dropped something on the floor"

"I did? What is it?"

"I think it's your handkerchief"

_*opens door* _"Oh, thanks Leon-"

"SURPRISE!" she caught her off guard, showing the scare picture to her one final time

"GAHHHHHHHH!" she went back in, with her shriek as loud as before

Both agents chuckled as they hear her childish whimpers behind the door

"I'm not gonna sleep well tonight 'coz of that!" she shouted, hugging her pillow

"Bimbo…" Ada muttered, making Leon chuckle and shaking his head at the current situation


	2. Chapter 2

**~Late in the evening, 21:45~**

The spy couple in their room, together in bed…

"Anymore plans to scare that brat of a college student?" the Asian spy's eager to know, resting her head on his chest "Watching her scream is something worth watching"

"Couldn't agree more, though I'm still thinking, have you any ideas?"

"I saw another Korean scare comic last Monday a few hours after we scared Ashley, but it wasn't as scary as the first one"

"Is that so? Where's the setting?"

"The first one was in a sidewalk late at night; this one was set in a train station"

"Why'd you say it's not as scary as the first?"

"I'll show you soon" she smooched him as he turned off the lamp, both soon fell asleep

**DAY 5**

**~Lunch time, 12:15~**

_**~Moments earlier~**_

"You're right, it's not that scary"

"Told you… pretty boring if you ask me"

The naïve President's daughter, busy having a chat with her friends online and having lunch while unbeknownst to her…

"Hey Ashley"

"Oh hey Ada…"

"Still mad at that comic prank?"

"Nah, not really"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it was a harmless prank anyways"

"Well that's good to know…"

"Sure"

"By the way, do you play computer games?"

"I sure do"

"Well, you'll love this" she opened a new tab and showed it to her, albeit hiding the scary details

"What's this?"

"It's a maze game"

"Cool, what's the objective?"

"Simple, all you have to do is drag that thingy over there through each maze without touching the walls or else you'll have to do it again"

"Sounds fair enough"

"Yup, there are 3 mazes by the way, with the last a bit more of a challenge"

"OK…"

"Wanna try it?"

"Do I?" she began playing; as she does so…

"Leon!" he arrived at the scene

"Hey Leon, have you seen this game before? 'Coz I did"

"It's just now I saw that too" he played along with Ada's game

"Watch me beat this"

"I'm watching" both agents eyed each other, knowing that she'll fall victim for another scare

"Stage 1 looked easy"

"That's what everyone else says, so it's no surprise"

"I can see why…"

"Stage 2"

"Whoa, this looks a bit dizzying"

"Yeah I can tell, I mean look at that maze"

"You can say that again" she failed the first time "Ugh, I almost got it"

"I noticed, you were that close"

"I know, I know… *sigh* finally, made it through"

"The final stage, here I go"

"Here I go, indeed" she whispered to his hear, knowing the moment is almost near

"I'm prepared to see the look on her face"

"Yikes, you're right Ada"

"Right about what, Ashley?"

"The path towards the exit is quite narrow"

"Told ya"

"Guess I have to squint my eyes to focus more, right?"

"If I were you, I'd do that" Leon joined

"That's what I thought"

"Go for it…"

"Too narrow…" she sticks her tongue to focus more

"Hard isn't it?"

"Very…"

"Focus Ashley, focus"

"I know Leon"

"Ah dammit" 1st attempt failed "Almost had it"

"The patience is killing me" she whispered to him, along with a giggle

"I feel you, Ada" he echoed the sentiment

"Aww, come on" 2nd attempt fell short

"Don't lose hope, Ashley, you can make it"

"_Please make it, please make it" _

"That's it, all bets are off!" she tightens the grip on the mouse, determined to finish the last stage, unaware that she'll be in for another scare

"Almost there…" she brings her face a bit closer to the screen

"A little more…I DID IT-" the scary face of Linda Blair from The Exorcist appeared suddenly, accompanied by two frightening screams

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she fell of her seat out of shock

"Hmm, didn't expect that to happen" Ada pretended

"Maybe that's why the 3rd stage is made like that, to catch people off guard"

"THAT'S ONE SCARY-LOOKING FACE!" she pointed

"He-he, surprised?"

"Do I look surprised?!"

"For me and Leon, that's a yes"

"You did this on purpose, didn't you Ada?!" she accused

"Maybe, maybe not" she laughed

"Grrr, that was mean!"

"You whine like a little kid" she chuckled

"THIS ONE'S SCARIER THAN THAT KOREAN COMIC STRIP YOU SHOWED ME THE OTHER DAY!"

"Which one's scarier? The face or the screams?" he asked her

"OF COURSE BOTH!"

"That's no surprise, hearing that from a wimp with the likes of you"

"THAT FACE REALLY CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" she's about to get up on her feet when…

"Oh no…why this time?! Anything but this"

"Did you just piss yourself, Ashley?" Leon noticed in disbelief

"Ashley did what?!" Ada at first didn't believe it

"I can't help it alright? That face is totally disturbing!" she hesitantly stood up, aware of what just happened

"So in that case…. Wanna see more?!" she threatened

"NOOOOOO!" she ran to the bathroom, relieving herself and to clean up the mess she made between her legs

"You're not gonna hide inside the bathroom forever now, are you?"

"Until you get rid of that photo, I would!"

"So… have fun staying in the bathroom forever!"

"ADA!"

"Just kidding…I'll remove it"

"Good…"

"When I feel like it of course…"

"ADA!" Ashley whined like a baby

"Poor girl"

"You mean poor bimbo…"

"Even better, Ada, even better"

"Wanna grab something to eat, Leon?"

"Yeah, nothing good in the fridge right now anyways"

"Wait, you two are not gonna leave me here now are you?!"

"Oh I don't know… can't say" she whispered to Leon to be quiet

"What?! Come on! Did you at least close the window with that scary face?" no response

"Leon? Ada?" both agents slowly sneaked out

"LEON?! ADA?! ANYONE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 7**

**~Nearly late in the evening, 20:45~**

"Hey Ada"

"Hey Ashley, where'd you been?"

"I was at a friend's party a few blocks away from here"

"No wonder you're late, how was it?"

"Fun; dancing, hanging out with the girls, talking to good-looking boys and stuff like that"

"Nice, good thing you didn't end up drunk or else…"

"I know, I only drank in moderation"

"Wise move…"

"By the way, where's Leon?"

"He went off to pick up something"

"And that is?"

"He didn't say, all I know is he left an hour before you arrived"

"I see… what are you playing there, Ada?"

"It's just a game called Slender"

"Slender? Some title for a game"

"Wanna see?"

"Sure"

After seeing and observing how she plays it

"What place is that? Looks like a forest"

"Make that an abandoned park in the middle of the night"

"What's the goal of the game anyway?"

"You have to collect 8 pages"

"That's it? Sounds easy"

"That's what you think…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you start collecting the pages, "he" will start following you around"

"Who'll start following you?"

"Slender Man"

"So that's why the game's called that"

"Why will he follow you if you're just gonna collect 8 pages?"

"That's the whole point of this game, if you fail to collect all 8 pages, he'll scare the crap out of you, appearing out of nowhere"

"That's kinda…well, odd, how will I know if he'll start following you?"

"Oh you'll find out, wanna give it a try?"

"Do I? This'll be a piece of cake" she arrogantly commented

"_Ooh, she's a bit feisty right now, even after Leon and I scared her twice, must be all the booze she had at that party"_

"You're pumped to collect all the 8 pages eh? But I haven't taught you the controls yet"

"Alright what are they?"

After teaching the instructions…

"This is gonna be easy"

"I hope you live up to that promise" she watches her play, seeing how well she'll do it

"Here we go…" _*begins playing*_

"If you want I can guide you throughout the area"  
"That'll be helpful, thanks Ada"

"I see the first page"

"Where, where?"

"That tree over there"

"Gotcha!" _*frightening sound starts playing*_

"What's that sound playing Ada?!" her confidence seemed to have decreased

"That sound means that Slender Man's following you"

"Oh crap…"

"What's the matter Ashley? Where'd your game face go?"

"I think I wanna stop playing now-"

"You're overreacting; it was just the first page"

The college blonde continued to play… now aware of the game's eerie factor

"2nd page, 2nd page, where the hell is that?" desperation in her tone

"Calm down Ashley, you can find it"

"FOUND IT!"

"See? Told you"

On the quest of looking for page number 3,

"What's with the screen? Why is it acting like a broken television?!"

"It's a sign he's almost near you"

"Crap, gotta make a run for it"

"There, screen's back to normal"

"Is he far away now?"

"Yes, but he'll come back again as you continue to search the area for the remaining pages"

"Can I kill him?"

"Unfortunately not"

"Great…" sarcasm in her tone

After minutes of searching and searching…

"AAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"What was what?"

"That white figure wearing a suit!"

"That's Slender Man!"

"That's him?! He just appeared out of nowhere!"

"That's what I've been talking about; he'll scare the crap out of you, appearing out of nowhere"

"No wonder the screen will suddenly go blurry for a bit"

"You got that right; the more it gets blurry, the more he's close to you"

"NOOOO!" _*desperately runs away from him*_

"Phew… hope he doesn't appear again"

"Oh I beg to differ"

"You mean…?"

"Yup, he'll still appear in any area without warning"

"Great" sarcasm in her tone

"I see the 3rd page"

"Where?!"

"Near that truck over there"

"Got it!" page 3/8 collected

"These things look like part of a tanker truck"

"My thoughts exactly, when I first played this"

"Goodie! Page 4!"

"You're on a role first time playing this, I'm impressed"

"Thanks Ada"

"So you're not scared anymore?"

"Well I still am, still cautious when and where Slender Man will appear again"

"Alright…" _"I knew you'd still be scared, I'll be surprised to see you not scared of this game"_

"That sound's getting creepier and creepier…"

"That means there's a higher chance of him appearing anywhere, so watch out"

"Ooh, that ain't good" she still reluctantly plays

"You can quit now if you want" _*snickers*_

"But I'm already halfway through; I just need 4 pages left"

"Suit yourself"

"Haven't visited this place for a while" entering the place where the inside looks like a bathroom

"Be careful…"

"Oh I'll be more than careful Ada…" her heart raced while searching the eerie-looking place

"Yikes, this might be the last place I ever want to be in"

"I hear you; keep your eyes peeled"

"Each turn here is enough to make me faint"

"Yup, each turn might be the last"

"Tell me about it…"

**~FEW MOMENTS LATER~**

"Man, where the hell is the 5th page?" she grew frustrated

"I was also frustrated in this place, so I can relate with you"

"All I see is that stupid chair; it keeps appearing wherever I go…"

"Meh, it's just a chair, at least it's not Slender Man"

"Can't argue with that"

"Oh finally… Page number 5" with 3 pages left, the music grew more disturbing

"Just 3 left and the music is more than enough to give me the creeps; I'm getting outta here"

"Finally glad to be outta that place, it's like a slaughterhouse inside"

"Yup, now commence the search for the last 3 pages"

"That I will do-" he appeared

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed her lungs out; Ada anticipated that her reaction would be like that

There was nothing for her to do as the screen went blurry, and an up-close look of Slender Man appear before the screen went black

"So what can you say about that game?"

"Holy crap, that was scary!" she stared at the floor to regain her composure

"I didn't react that way you did"

"That's because you and Leon are used to stuff like that…"

"He-he, that's true"

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna call Leon, I'll be back" she went to their room, leaving Ashley behind

"All set?"

"Yup, just putting on the mask"

"Good, I'll call you when everything's clear"

"I'll just check my Facebook for a while" unknown to her, Ada's watching her

"All clear, you may commence"

"Copy that" he readies himself

He took a peek inside to make sure everything's set

"Prepare to have nightmares, Ashley" he smirked

He slowly went in the room

"This is gonna be rich…" Ada muttered, readying her camcorder "Can't wait to see the look on her face"

The agent, dressed up as Slender Man, stands behind her, patiently waiting for the dumb blonde to see the shock of her life

"Nothing new, no excitement whatsoever today… just some spam messages and annoying game requests as always" she logged out and when she turned her back…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out the loudest scream she ever made

"S-S-S-SLENDER MAN?!"

Unaware of the fact it is actually Leon in disguise, she just sat down, unable to move for a moment as she's struck with fear, just by looking at him

Few seconds later, he began walking towards her

"STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" unfazed, he's getting near her

"GET AWAY!" she threw a pillow at him, but it did little to stop him

She screamed "NO!" a total of 15 times

"This is just great footage!" the female spy continues to record the hilarious scene behind closed doors

"ADA?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ADA! HELP ME!"

Now cornered, she covered her face and crouched on the floor…

"DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE!" she begged, continuing to do so until…

"Scaredy cat"

"Huh?! Slender Man can talk?!" she's dumbfounded

"Hi Ashley…" she recognized the voice

"LEON?!"

"Surprise!" he took off the mask; seconds later, Ada appeared in the scene, still recording

"You should've seen the look on her face!" she laughed

"Let me see" _*chuckled*_ "You're right, Ada"

"You acted like a real drama queen there Ashley"

"It was all a prank?!"

"Well duh yeah…"

The fooled dumb blonde, now feeling angry….

"LEON!" she childishly punched him

"Whoa, can't you take a joke, Ashley?!"

"I almost had a heart attack thanks to you!" she grew exhausted

"Look at the bright side; at least you didn't piss yourself again" Ada added

"Lemme see that footage!"

"If you say so" she showed her footage of her suffering

"DELETE THAT ADA!" a small chase ensued between the girls with Leon, already out of the Slender Man suit, just laughing his butt off at the commotion

"Make me, blondie!"

"Gimme that camcorder now!"

Few minutes into the chase and the victim's already exhausted

"This'll be great on YouTube!"

"You took the words out my mouth"

"You're not gonna upload it on YouTube are you?!"

"Thinking about it…" she snickered

"Look at the bright side; at least you'll be famous on the internet, Ashley" he joked

"Famous?! Gimme a break!" like a whiny child, she stomped her way to her room

"I'm going back to my room!"

"Have a good sleep"

"Like I will, after what just happened?!" she opened her door and…

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"That's just a little surprise we installed in your room" added Leon the surprise comes in the form of the mask from _Scream _attached to a string, dangling from above

"It's a form of greeting if I say so myself" Ada added, flicking her hair

"UGH!" she angrily removed it

"Good night, Ashley"

"Sweet dreams, Blondie!"

Like a brat, she slammed the door with a pout on her face

"Bimbo"

"Very much of a bimbo indeed"

Her camcorder, with 1 minute left, concludes her recording, turning it to her and Leon

"And that folks is how to scare a bimbo"

"Simple as that" he added

The video ends both agents giving each other a smooch


End file.
